A solar lighting device has been proposed as a means for taking sunlight into a room through a window or the like of a building (refer to PTL 1). The solar lighting device is provided with an optically transparent body or a reflecting body formed of textiles in which a large number of monofilaments or bar-shaped bodies having circular cross-sections are woven. In addition, bamboo blinds which are hung inside or outside of a building and which exhibit an excellent light collecting property are proposed (refer to PTL 2). The bamboo blinds are provided with a plurality of tubular or bar-shaped horizontal members which are arranged at intervals.